


Who Needs A Space Heater?

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Frottage, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel share a sleeping bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs A Space Heater?

**Author's Note:**

> This concept has been running through my mind for the past few days in a few different permutations. Finally wrote one of them down. Enjoy
> 
> I own nothing, Kripke takes all

Okay, Dean definitely had a plan. He always had a plan, it was just part of who he was. The plan started before the three of them even left the house for their little camping trip. Sam told him Cas had a crush on him and of course he knew, kid wasn't exactly subtle, doing every damn thing Dean asked and blushing when Dean would compliment him. The worst part was that Cas didn't even realize he was being so obvious. He probably thought he was hiding it at least a little. Occasionally he'd talk about maybe going on a date that weekend or hanging out somewhere else. Of course it never happened. Almost every weekend he was back at their house, having dinner and playing video games.

So when they brought the one man tent and the four man tent of course Dean just told Sam to take the one man. "I'm not dealing with your gassy ass, man, sleep by yourself or skip the beans tonight."

Sam seemed to catch on and took an extra helping of the beans their mom packed with them.

Now, this plan of Dean's wasn't exactly legal. He was 23 and Cas was only 17, but hey, the kid had been carrying a torch for going on four years now and okay yeah he grew up fucking great. He grew up smart, sarcastic and he took zero shit from anyone around. In short, he was 3 months from his 18th birthday and he was fucking hot and Dean... Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He'd break in that three months, better now than later.

That was how they ended up sharing a sleeping bag. Dean had told the truth when he said it would get cold. Did that mean that he should have recommended sharing a sleeping bag? No it actually meant he should have plugged the space heater into one of the outlets on the poles outside. The easier solution was just to share a sleeping bag and give Cas what he wanted.

It was like fucking clockwork. Right around 2 am Cas started shifting, which wasn't really easy considering the fact that they were practically shrink wrapped into their bag. Somehow he managed it and that was when the fun started. Sure enough he started to grind himself into Dean's hip. He was hard and probably having a nice dream if the soft, breathy moans were any indication.

Yeah, he definitely grew up bigger than expected. Dean relaxed and let Cas melt into him, one arm wrapping around his midsection as he tried to get closer. The speed of his hips increased, his top leg slung over Dean's hips to give him a better angle. Dean was getting hard and Cas was getting louder. If Dean didn't do something they'd probably wake Sam up and that was not a conversation he wanted to have.

Dean pulled the arm under his pillow down, setting it under Cas' head so his face was buried in Dean's neck. Good thing because Cas moaned his name next. Dean bit his lip and tried to keep from groaning. It was fucking torture. Every third thrust Cas would catch the side of his dick, giving just enough friction to work him up even further without giving him any real relief.

On a really well-placed roll of his hips the muscles in Dean's arm tightened, jostling Cas enough to wake him. Cas stiffened and Dean could imagine the horrified look he must have been giving himself. Dean relaxed and tilted his head enough to whisper directly into Cas' ear. "It's okay, Cas, keep going. Don't wanna blue ball yourself, now, do ya?"

He added a soft chuckle and light kiss for effect, but he knew it wasn't necessary. Not with the way Cas moaned and went all soft again, working double time against Dean's warm skin.


End file.
